Janet Dixon
Janet Marie Dixon is a Company Agent of The Company. She is known for her hard-as-nails appraoach and her inability to accept what is given in front of her. Janet is not known to play by the rules and is willing to do just about anything to get the job done. Early Life (Pre-Eclipse) Janet Marie Dixon was born on July 4, 1984, to Pamela Amel Ross and Gilbert Hill Dixon. In the small town of Forks, Washington, Janet grew up in a rather slow and desolate childhood. Gilbert worked as lumberjack out of town (who also at the time was having an affair), and Pamela was a stay at home mother to her. For the first couple of years, nothing monumental happened to Janet; she went to school, made friends, made fairly good grades, and never got in trouble. One would say that Janet was a perfect, yet lonely, child who was bored half out of her mind. Though it wasn’t until her mother gave birth to Janet’s little sister, Jazmine Elise Dixon, that her life began to seem more lively. This in turn made life a bit more easier for Janet as she found someone to both take care of and to talk to. Years passed, and things seemed to be looking up for Janet in her teenage stage. She had discovered a passion in painting that she wanted to pursue as a career, she was dating her then boyfriend, Zachary Schmidt, and her parents looked to be working out any problems they had before with their marriage. Surprisingly enough, after graduating High School early, she and her boyfriend found themselves engaged to one another - she was 17, he was 18. And though Janet’s parents were opposed to the whole engagement at first, the first couple weeks made it easier for them to accept. Two years passed and Janet (who at the time was still engaged) was going to college for her Bachelor’s Degree in Illustration. Zachary on the other hand was working from one job to the next, constantly looking in the newspaper for some form of income. Janet herself had to take up two jobs to help support them and pay for her college. It also seemed as if though Zachary and Janet were slowly falling out of love, as Janet began to suspect Zachary of cheating on her, and him accusing of the same thing. It didn’t take long for Janet to soon find out that she was pregnant with Zachary’s baby, but Zachary was indeed having an affair. At first, Janet believed the baby would only bring her relationship with Zachary more closer, but it only put more of a strain between them. As each day passed and every week crept by, Zachary appeared to be distancing himself away from Janet. Months later, one rainy night coming home from second job, Janet caught Zachary in bed with another woman. Even though it didn’t come as much of a surprise to Janet, she was distraught none the less. The sight made Janet run to her car, jump in and speed off. Crying hysterically, she drove down an empty highway, not caring how fast she was going. Unfortunately, because the sheets of rain that poured down on her windshield made it increasingly difficult for her to see, she lost control of the car and made a head on collision with a tree. She woke up in the hospital the next morning, finding her mother, father, and sister by her side. Her fiancée was nowhere to be found, and quite frankly, she was relieved. Unfortunately, Janet was informed that she had lost her baby due to the car accident. This caused Janet to fall into a deep depression for the next couple months… she never saw Zachary again. The period in which Janet was with Zachary changed her attitude drastically. After leaving the hospital, she grew a hard outer shell that she feels is the only way to protect herself from being hurt from people again. The tragic way in which she lost her child only discouraged Janet from ever wanting to start a family again. Instead, she decided it best to pursue her dreams as an independent woman in a world dominated by overpowering males. Now living on her own in Odessa, Texas, Janet is now in charge of her life and living it independently. She finished college and got her Bachelor’s in Illustration, and though she hasn’t become a painter yet, she is currently drawing newspaper comics for the city's Sunday newspaper. Relationships are not a factor for Janet in fear that she would get her heart broken like it did those many years ago when she was young and impressionable. No more would she sit by and let somebody dictate how she should live her life. Instead, she was going to do what she felt was right for her. Working For Government and Building 26 Janet's job required her to take immediately leave for New York City where she took temporary residency. It was here that the woman had her first encounter with a special who was breaking into her house. The two got into a physical altercation that landed the woman in a hospital, which is where she was visited by then government agent Benjamin Reed (who was going by the alias John Smith). Here the woman was offered a position to work with the government and help to capture specials whom were beyond control; Janet accepted the offer and became one of the first new recruits in the government program designed at aprehending specials. The woman's first assignment was to secure the prison cells in Building 26 to which was not a complete success; the building was raided by a group of specials. On top of shooting and killing an innocent special, Janet had also lost contact with Benjamin as soon as the confrontation settled. From that point she was out of the job and had no directin of where to go. Conall, The Company, and Kidnapping, Current Plot It was at a Subways restaurant where the woman had met with the rude, obnoxious, and sarcastic Conall Saint Albans. The two did not have a friendly meeting, but after a couple of dates (and sexual escapades) the two soon became a (somewhat) match made in heaven. Before long Janet found herself being approached yet again by another oiginization, The Company, who had heard about the woman's previous work with specials when working with Benjamin Reed. She quickly jumped at the opportunity and soon became a huge asset to the Company. This prompted her to maintain a permanent stay in New York City for the time being while at the same time she learned to deal with her new partner, Sam Keaton. Because the woman was stubborn and unable to cooperate, she went on many missons on her own without the aid of her partner Sam, which lead to her being kidnapped by a member of the Rogue Society, Adrian Winters. After she was released Conall caught wind of the situation and went after her kidnapper, never to be heard from in weeks. It wasn't long before The Company imprisoned members of the Rogue Soceity, whom Janet blamed for the dissapearance of her boyfriend. The woman put a hit out on the couple in hopes of them being killed much like she believed Conall was. Sooner than later, the Company woman found herself being kidnapped again, only this time by somebody she had no previous affiliations with, The Nursery Rhyme Killer. Strapped to the very top of the Brookyln Bridge with bombs, Janet awaited for some form of rescue. It wasn't until she caught sight of Conall that she realized the man wasn't dead after all. Personality and Appearance Janet is a one who will point out the good or bad in something…there is never really any grey area with her. She can be a calm and collective person when you’re on her good side, or she can be the meanest woman you’ve ever met if you get on her bad side. Janet does seem to become overconfident in a lot of the situations that she’s in - which in turn overwhelms her, causing for Janet to go into a Panic Attack (which she takes pills for if ever to happen). Though she has not completely given up on relationships, she is more weary than she has been before, not wanting to have the same thing happened to her those many years ago. The only men that she seems to find remotely attractive are the kind of men who are independent and have stable security with money and and a job. Unfortunately for Janet, her fear of commitment keeps her from finding true love and happiness in plenty potential men. She can appear as a snob, but if anything, that's how she keeps a denfensive wall up. Janet Marie Dixon is an African-American female with dark colored features and dark brown eyes. She has jet black hair that is shoulder length and very deep-set eyes. Her features are subtle, not bringing much attention when expressionless. But her smile is wide and her teeth are pearly white. She has a very petite shape and slender arms and legs. Because her taste in art goes beyond just the canvas she paints on at home, she will only wear clothes that “catch the essence” of her. She is really into clothes that will make her look sexy, be it day or night. Category:Characters Category:Company Agent Category:Civilians